Pirates in Love 2: Love on the Tides
by Jenelle Lucia
Summary: The sequel to the romance sim created by Voltage inc. Sail the seas of love with the Sirius crew, featuring new characters, new love stories, and all the pirates you need! Rated T for language, talking about alcohol, and blood and violence
1. Author's Guide

**Pirates in Love 2: Love on the Tides**

**A/N: I swear on my life, this app is EPIC! If you don't know what this is about, then I'll tell you. If you do know...don't spoil it! It's gonna be here in this little guide-ish chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>What you SHOULD know about <em>Pirates in Love<em>:**

**- The app is from Voltage inc**.

- **It's free, but the routes/stories for the pirates are $4.00! (Yes, I know. But I did buy one and it's EPIC!)**

**- It has a prologue, which I suggest you play first so you won't get lost.  
>- And the pirates are SUPER HOT!<strong>

**I'm still telling myself that this is an Otome (It's like anime but it's one of those Japanese romance apps. This is a romance sim, so it'll be the same thing) app, but it just feels so real!**

**Characters:**

**There are many characters, so I'm giving 'em to you:**

**Captain Morgan (Age 32):**  
><strong>- Loves to drink; is a womanizer<strong>  
><strong>- Has a twin (I'm being nice, so SPOILER ALERT!)<strong>  
><strong>- Known to all as the Pirate King<strong>  
><strong>- Counterpart in this sequel: Captain Meygan<strong>

**Eduardo (Age 25):**  
><strong>- The first matenavigator of the Sirius (that's the ship's name)  
><strong>**- A loner sometimes**  
><strong>- May have a bad attitude<strong>  
><strong>- Counterpart: Eve<strong>

**Nathan (Age 26): **  
><strong>- The chef<strong>  
><strong>- He's boring, but cares about his crew<strong>  
><strong>- He hates it when people go into the kitchen without his permission<strong>  
><strong>- Counterpart: Nevaeh<strong>

**Christopher (Age 29):**  
><strong>- The brotherly doctor<strong>  
><strong>- He's like the leader...besides Morgan<strong>  
><strong>- He usually is very spacey<strong>  
><strong>- Counterpart: Christina<strong>

**Russell (Age 21):  
><strong>**- The swordsman**  
><strong>- Joined the Sirius for the legend of the Legendary Swordsman<strong>  
><strong>- Short tempered and arrogant<strong>  
><strong>- Counterpart: Rani<strong>

**Thomas (Age 17):**  
><strong>- The apprentice<br>****- Very mild-mannered  
><strong>**- Gets overexcited, yet very polite**  
><strong>- Counterpart: Thalia<strong>

**Captain Alan (Age UNKNOWN):  
><strong>**- The loner pirate**  
><strong>- Captain Morgan's rival<strong>  
><strong>- Tends to really turn off some women<strong>  
><strong>- Counterpart: Captain Alanna<strong>

**Captain Cecil(Age unknown):**  
><strong>-Representative of the northern seas<strong>  
><strong>- A former aristocrat<br>- Tried to use the Rain Stone to declare war on the navy  
><strong>**- Counterpart: Captain Cecilia**

**Captain Van (Age UNKNOWN):**  
><strong>- Representative of the eastern seas<strong>  
><strong>- Past is unknown, but is said to have a lot of connections<strong>  
><strong>- Counterpart: Captain Vanna<strong>

**Captain Lee (Age UNKNOWN):**  
><strong>- Former Naval Officer<br>- Representative of the western seas  
>- Counterpart: Captain LeeLee<strong>

**Tom (Age UNKNOWN):**  
><strong>- Works on the Rika<strong>  
><strong>- Has a twin (Colin)<strong>  
><strong>- Counterpart: Tessa<strong>

**Colin (Age UNKNOWN):  
>- Works on the Rika<br>- Has a twin (Tom)  
><strong>**- Counterpart: Colleen**

**Fuzzy (Age UNKNOWN):**  
><strong>- The 'She-Gorilla' of the Rika<strong>  
><strong>- Counterpart: Feo<strong>

**Soria (Age UNKNOWN):  
>- Nathan's childhood friend, whom Nevaeh gets jealous of<br>- Counterpart: Sora (No, not Kingdom Hearts Sora and yes, it's a dude.)**

**Leon (Age UNKNOWN):**  
><strong>- The Prince of Moldor<strong>  
><strong>- Thomas's long lost brother<strong>  
><strong>- Finds Thalia 'adorable', much to Thomas's dismay<strong>  
><strong>- Counterpart: Leona<strong>

**Counterparts:**

**Captain Meygan (Age 20):**  
><strong>- Very high maintenance personality<strong>  
><strong>- Is one of three identical triplets<strong>  
><strong>- Known to all as the Pirate Queen, and former princess of the Island of Loval<strong>  
><strong>- Male Counterpart: Captain Morgan<strong>

**Eve (Age 23):**  
><strong>- Meygan's first matebest friend/navigator**  
><strong>- Loves charting stars<br>- M/C: Eduardo**

**Nevaeh (Age 24):**  
><strong>- The girls' chef<strong>  
><strong>- Tackles anyone who goes into the kitchen secretively<strong>  
><strong>- The chatterbox; usually the first to strike up a conversation<strong>  
><strong>- MC: Nathan**

**Christina (Age 26):**  
><strong>- The big sisterdoctor of the ship  
><strong>**- The one who absolutely cares**  
><strong>- Almost always the last to follow<strong>  
><strong>- MC: Christopher**

**Rani (Age 20):  
><strong>**- The swordswoman**  
><strong>- Very hot-tempered personality<strong>  
><strong>- Likes a hard bed<strong>  
><strong>- MC: Russell**

**Thalia (Age 16):**  
><strong>- The youngest apprentice aboard the Sirius<strong>  
><strong>- Very 'delicate' and shy<strong>  
><strong>- The most vulnerable one (besides Scarlet and Auden)<strong>  
><strong>- MC: Thomas**

**Captain Alanna (Age UNKNOWN):  
><strong>**- Meygan's rival/sister**  
><strong>- Captains the Rika<strong>  
><strong>- Alan's devoted comrade turned lover<strong>  
><strong>- MC: Captain Alan**

**Captain Cecilia (Age UNKNOWN):**  
><strong>- Representative of the northern seas<strong>  
><strong>- Doesn't usually like Cecil's plans, but loves him in her own way<br>- M/C: Captain Cecil**

**Captain Vanna (Age UNKNOWN):**  
><strong>- The wisest of the female Captains<strong>  
><strong>- Can even tell Meygan's rights from wrongs<strong>  
><strong>- Has a lot of connections, like Van<strong>  
><strong>- MC: Captain Van**

**Captain LeeLee (Age UNKNOWN):**  
><strong>- Very hyper personality<strong>  
><strong>- She may have a temper around Lee, but she still loves him<strong>  
><strong>- She is sometimes very emotional<strong>  
><strong>- MC: Captain Lee**

**Tessa (Age UNKNOWN):**  
><strong>- Works on the Rika<strong>  
><strong>- Has a twin (Colleen)<strong>  
><strong>- MC: Tom**

**Colleen (Age UNKNOWN):**  
><strong>- Works on the Rika<strong>  
><strong>- Has a twin (Tessa)<strong>  
><strong>- MC: Colin**

**Feo (Age UNKNOWN):**  
><strong>- Self proclaimed 'He-Beast' of the Rika<strong>  
><strong>- Mostly scares the wits out of Rani, although she hates to admit it<br>****- Female Counterpart: Fuzzy**

**Leona (Age UNKNOWN):  
><strong>**- Thalia's long lost sister**  
><strong>- Betrothed to Leon<strong>  
><strong>- MC: Leon**

**Sora (Age UNKNOWN):**  
><strong>- Nevaeh's childhood friend whom Nathan disapproves of<strong>  
><strong>- Has a thing for Soria<br>****- F/C: Soria**

**WELL, you all should know that I made up the counterparts. Voltage owns the ones at the top.**

**Port(s):  
><strong>**- The port of Laon**  
><strong>- The port of Aqua<strong>  
><strong>- The port of Orca<br>- The port of Yamato**

**Island(s):**  
><strong>- Moldor<strong>  
><strong>- Teria<strong>  
><strong>- Loval (the island that Meygan and Alanna are from)<strong>  
><strong>- The Magic Islands<strong>

**Ship(s):  
><strong>**- The Sirius: Morgan, Meygan, Eduardo, Scarlet, Christopher, Christina, Russell, Rani, Nathan, Nevaeh, Thomas, and Thalia**  
><strong>- The Rika: Alan, Alanna, Tom, Tessa, Colin, Colleen, Fuzzy, Feo<strong>

**Time placement: A year after the first Pirates in Love**

**Anything Else to Know?  
>- This first part will be kind of confusing, so listen to me on this one: Since Morgan has an identical twin brother, that twin brother is the REAL Pirate King Morgan. But the REAL Morgan died! So, in this case, we're switching it up a bit. The REAL Pirate King Morgan is alive, while the Morgan in the actual game has kicked the bucket!<br>- Meygan's identical triplet sisters are Alanna and Amethyst, the princess whom Morgan plans to elope with, but moves on from her to Meygan.  
>- Eduardo has heterochromia. It's when one eye has one color and another eye doesn't have the same color (But the eyepatch he has is super sexy!)<br>- Meygan's and Morgan's past lives are connected in a way, so I'm not gonna give anything else away right now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you have enjoyed this before story guide. I made up some of the characters, Voltage inc. owns the rest.<strong>


	2. Prologue

**Pirates in Love 2: Love on the Tides**

A/N: Voltage inc owns the canon characters. I only own their counterparts.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It had been exactly one year since Marissa had left the Sirius. It hadn't just pained the crew, however. It pained the ones who were in love with her.

Had they ever wondered what love was? Maybe. To Captain Morgan, it was all fun and games. To the crew, they hadn't wondered what it was. Ever since Marissa had returned to Yamato, the Pirate King had reverted himself back to his old ways: Booze-drinking and playing at women's heartstrings.

"Hmm...we're back in Yamato," Nathan grumbled. Back to the port where they had first met Marissa. Now, she was gone. She was off to bigger and better things...much to the crew's dismay. Christopher had suggested that they be happy for Marissa and what she was going to accomplish. They were roaming the small port, and at the same time seeing wanted posters of not them...but female pirates.

"They let women into the world of pirates, eh?" Morgan looked at the poster that said W.A.N.T.E.D. with the picture of a pretty blonde that looked MUCH younger than he was. Thomas looked at the picture, and he gasped in surprise.

"Captain!" he exclaimed, looking at the blonde's picture with the high bounty of $30,000,000. Morgan's had become higher due to the fact that he was the legendary Pirate King.

"What? The fact that she's younger than me is gonna bother ya so much?" Morgan shrugged. Eduardo took a look at the photo and shook his head.

"That's the Pirate Queen," the first mate pointed out. "Captain Meygan."

"She's kinda cute if you ask me," Russell smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Morgan rolled his eyes at Meygan's picture. "What could she have as Pirate Queen that I don't have as the Pirate King?"

"Hmmm...let's see..." Russell took a good look at the picture. "She's sexy, she's the Pirate Queen, and the fact that she's absolutely popular right now could be the thing."

"How popular is she?" Morgan asked.

"The navy stopped chasing after us, and now they're hot on her trail," Nathan said. "But she's pretty quick."

Morgan rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. Let's head to the bar."

Thugs came out of the shadows holding knives, and grinned like maniacs.

"Oh great," Morgan drew his sword. "Not again."

~Pirates in Love~

"Hey! Meygan!" Eve yelled as she steered the ship. "I see a nearby port!"

"Really?" The blonde captain was watching the sea. She enjoyed her new life. As a former princess from the destroyed island of Loval, she had recently picked her life up and planned it as no woman had dared: to be a pirate. Sure, Meygan had amazing friendship and support from her crew, but she wanted more. She wanted to find love and adventure.

Christina (the big sister of the girls) had put down her book as Rani (the swordswoman) bounded next to Eve as she anchored the ship. Thalia (the youngest/apprentice) came up from her cabin to watch the fight Rani and Eve had their eyes on.

"A fight, huh?" Nevaeh (the chef) smiled. The rest of the crew looked at their captain, who grinned proudly.

"Where is this?" Meygan asked, joining her crew to watch the battle.

"This is the port of Yamato..." Christina trailed off as she saw the Sirius tapped Meygan's arm. "No way! That's the Pirate King Morgan!"

"WHERE?" Meygan moved over to get a look, and immediately saw him. "Oh...my..."

"We know," the remaining 5 crew members said, rolling their eyes at their captain.

"Hmmm..." Meygan was always the go-getter. "We should get involved!"

"WHAT?" The 5 looked at their Captain, who was grinning evily and ready to shoot.

"Oh come ON!" Meygan whined. "This could be FUN!"

"Your definition or ours?" Nevaeh looked at her captain warily.

"Mine, now c'mon!"

The 5 looked at her, and reluctantly went on. They loved her, but man was she crazy!

~Pirates in Love~

The Sirius was surrounded completely by all the thugs.

"We're done for..." Thomas yelped. As the thugs were about to strike, three gunshots fired. They looked to see Pirate Queen Meygan standing there, making Morgan think that she looked absolutely sexy with a gun in her hand.

"P- Pirate Queen M-Meygan!" One of the thugs cowered. Meygan laughed.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" she giggled, blowing on the opening of her gun. She pointed her dual pistols at the thugs. "You have something that I want."

"W-what?" Another one shuddered.

"Give us the Sirius pirates and..." Meygan smiled sweetly. "Not ONE fire will come out of these pistols."

The thugs were fleeing everywhere, and it left Morgan and his crew amazed. Not only was she beautiful, she was a tough cookie!

"Wow," Thomas sighed. Meygan gave them a soft smile and walked towards them with her crew.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, watching Morgan and his crew get up.

"Yeah," he stretched. "Nice warm up."

Meygan and the girls giggled. "That wasn't a warm up. We really saved your butts."

"Yeah, but it's not like we NEEDED it!" Russell covered.

"Really?" Rani retorted. "It sure looked like ya did."

"Of course! We're Sirius!" Morgan jumped in. Meygan flipped her blonde and pink-ended hair, which overwhelmed him a bit.

"We're Sirius, too," Meygan replied. "Just...the girl version."

The male Sirius pirates cocked their heads. They didn't see it!

"We have the emblem!" The girls said altogether.

"Oh, look at that," Morgan said, looking up at the sail.

"Believe us now?" Nevaeh asked. They nodded.

"We just didn't know that they were this hot." Soon, they noticed that their ship was missing.

"Not us," the female pirates replied in unison. Then, there was no choice: They were staying, alright. Just with them. On their ship.

Now, the adventure was going to really begin.


	3. Aboard the Sirius

**Pirates in Love 2: Love on the Tides**

A/N: Voltage inc still owns Pirates in Love!

* * *

><p><strong>Aboard the Sirius<strong>

"Well, here we are," Meygan said, leading them inside. "Sorry it's a mess...I was feeling super high today, so..."

"Speaking of..." Christina was in big sister mode. "How about that super high mess in your cabin? We're sharing rooms with them, remember?"

Meygan went pale. "Oh, uh...bye." She may be the Pirate Queen, but she was also the second youngest (Rani is 3 months older) of the ship. Christina rolled her eyes, and looked at the floor: Meygan's Pirate Queen clip (Feathers and flower clip)

"She dropped it again?" Eve sighed. Christina nodded. Rani looked at it in disbelief.

"Can't she put it in a safer place like...her jewelry box or something?" Rani groaned.

"What is it?" Russell asked. Rani turned to him.

"That's the Pirate Queen's clip," she explained. "It's passed down from one Queen to another."

"Is it a hereditary title?" Thomas asked. Thalia shook her head, immediately blushing over his curiousity.

"No," Thalia cut in. "It's chosen. So far, she's had it for...2 months. That's when the female pirates were introduced."

"Really? How come we've never heard?" Morgan asked.

"It's because the female captains-including Meygan- wanted to keep it closed 'til they were found about. It happened just a month ago."

"So that's why I kept hearing about female pirates at the Captain's Conference. I thought it was just some big rumor."

"Nope," Nevaeh smiled. "We're here."

"HEY!" They all heard Meygan's voice from her quarters. "Have any of you seen my clip?"

"Don't worry!" Eve called back. "Christina has it!"

"She's not wearing it, is she?" Meygan was very possessive of her things.

"No, she's not!" Rani yelled. "If you want it, come get it!"

"Okay! Don't even THINK about throwing it overboard!" Meygan exclaimed

"We were...but she'd seriously rip our heads off if we did," Rani mumbled, which made Russell snicker a bit. He liked her already, although it earned Rani's arm a hit from Eve.

"Oh, thanks Christina," Meygan breathed in relief, pinning the hair clip in her hair. "Better?"

"We'd rather have you keep it in a safe place," Nevaeh smirked. "And, you're really loud, too! You might cause a whirlpool." Soon, something big brushed up against the Sirius.

"Thalia, check it out, please?" Meygan asked, finally coming into a serious place. Thalia nodded, and the youngest crew member was hurrying back down.

"Meygan...it's Alanna," Thalia said. Meygan frowned. Morgan smiled. She looked adorable with that angry face on. The young Pirate Queen stormed her way up to the deck, cursing under her breath.

~ Pirates in Love ~

Meygan made her way up to the deck as she saw her identical sister Alanna smirking at her. Shaking her head, she walked to the Blonde with the black ends on the ship next to hers.

"What?" Meyagn gritted through her teeth. Alanna smiled evilly.

"Hmm...I want the Pirate Queen title, your crew, and of course, the treasure," she smiled sweetly, giving Meygan a death look.

"No, no, and NO WAY!" Meygan fought back. "It's gonna be MY treasure, It's still MY title, and I'm keeping MY crew."

"Hmmm...well, you should know that I combined my ship like yours," she smugly grinned.

"Oh really? With who?" Meygan scoffed. Then some goth-looking Captain stepped out from the kitchen down there.

"Meygan, have you met Alan?" Alanna said sweetly.

"No, I don't think I have," Meygan replied just as sweetly. Alan looked amazed.

"Wow, another 'Alanna' to tie up," he joked.

_Oh boy, _Meygan thought disgustedly.

"Oh. YOU'RE here," Meygan heard a familiar voice behind her. Morgan was right there. Alanna gaped. Yes! Finally! Some sort of save...the Pirate Queen thought.

"You let Pirate King Morgan on YOUR ship?" Alanna was shocked, while Meygan gave a proud smirk.

"I thought I'd never see YOU again, Morgan," Alan said smugly. "How did you take the news of female pirates?"

"Pretty good," Morgan replied. "Turns out, some of them are hotter than others." He laid an arm around Meygan's small shoulders. She felt butterflies. Good butterflies, not the bad ones. And somehow, her heart was racing a million more times than usual, too. Weird.

"Oh wow," Alanna smirked at Auden. "This is pretty juicy. The Pirate King seducing the Pirate Queen. Can't wait to see who'll believe that."

Meygan gaped. "You wouldn't!"

"We'll see," Alanna snickered. "Ta-ta sissy."

Alanna and Alan laughed as the Rika sailed off. Meygan glared at Morgan with a hint of embarrassment in her icy green eyes.

"What was that for?" the distraught Pirate Queen asked the Pirate King.

"I saved you from total embarrassment," he declared. "So?"

"So? SO? You gave my sister the wrong idea!"Meygan slapped her forehead and leaned on the ship's railing. She wasn't going to like this one bit.

Little did she know, Meygan thought wrong the whole time.


End file.
